Oblivious (A Dan and Phil Fan-Fiction)
by katso0
Summary: Kate and Ellie finally get to meet their heroes, Dan and Phil, but in a way they never could have imagined. At times in need, it brings everyone closer together, but people sometimes get hurt along the way...
1. Chapter 1: The Library

**Kate's P.O.V.**

Ellie was sat next to me at the table, I could smell the coconut shampoo she used this morning. Her perfect, cyan eyes flicked over the pictures in the stupid book we found about puberty which we had been mocking. We were in a mutual yet unspoken agreement that we would laugh together at the book but not a word was to leave our lips outside the library. Her contagious laugh echoed through my brain, even long after we had both fallen silent, and I would know it from a mile off. I tried not to smile.

At this point I had stopped reading, in a constant battle with my own mind as to whether she would notice if I sneaked another glance at her perfect eyes again. Suddenly, she looked up from the book, and whispered,

"Did you hear that?"

* * *

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

I could feel her eyes watching me as I flipped through the daft book I'd picked up at random. Turns out it was a puberty book, and I knew I had to endure reading the embarrassing book in front of Kate. Kate, perfect, pretty, funny Kate. Kate, who had so often wondered into my dreams and who could light up the room with that perfect smile, and who's laugh belonged to an angel.

I turned my head slightly, and was met by Kate's liquid pools of light looking shyly at me. I studied Kate's expression, searching for any shred of longing or love in those azure orbs, which glistened like diamonds in the afternoon sun. Her lips were slightly parted, as if she was about to speak, and I longed for her to say those three words that could change everything...

I had only just continued to read again when something made my heart stop, a sound that was so familiar yet unfamiliar to me at the same time, like it was the right voice but out of place, it wasn't right. I sat bolt upright and shushed Kate, asking her to listen too, asking her to listen to the voice that I knew so well, that stirred something inside me whenever it spoke. Something was very, very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Help Me

**Kate's P.O.V.**

****"Did you hear that?"

It took me a moment to acknowledge what Ellie had said because I was so entranced by her stare, it felt like she could look into my soul, and I swear she could read my thoughts when she looked at me like that.

"What?"

"Ssh! That noise, did you hear that?"

The slight hint of panic in her voice brought me to my senses, and as the grin left her face I realised what she was listening to. The whimpering was coming from outside, I could hear it through the open window. The pain was almost audible through the voice, and so instinct made Ellie and I leap out of our seats and run outside. I knew that voice, where was it from? For some reason my heart was breaking and I couldn't understand why. All I knew was that I had to get to the voice, and I needed to get there now.

We ran towards the sound, and rounded the corner to where our window was. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next. The first thing I noticed was Dan, Dan Howell, "danisnotonfire", the Internet star, my hero, my inspiration. He was always so full of excitement and was always smiling, and now bent double on the ground with tears streaming down his face, it was like he was a totally different person altogether.

It took me a moment to realise why, and then I saw him. Phil Lester, lying on the ground. He was barely recognisable apart from hit jet black hair, as his perfect blue eyes were shut, and his face... His face... It was covered in blood. I nearly fainted at the sight. His once beautifully flawless skin was now covered in cuts and bruises, his hands lying near his face, his legs curled up to his chest, like a baby.

Dan's deep brown eyes looked up at me, they pleaded and begged, as if I could fix this, as if I could make a difference, as if I could make the pain go away. I stood frozen, I didn't know what to do, but luckily Ellie had more sense. Ellie, of course, she always knew what to do. She always made everything okay, she always had the right words to say. Even now, that the person she has obsessed over for years was lying unconscious and covered in blood on the cold pavement, she stayed calm, pulled out her phone and rang the ambulance.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

My phone lit up and vibrated in my pocket as I was stood at the counter of Shake-Away, ordering a milkshake (Oreo flavoured topped with White Malteasers - my favourite). I was greeted with Phil's voice as I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hey Dan, we're just outside the library, where are you?"

Oh God Phil! I forgot I was meant to be meeting him now! I apologized, grabbed my shake and hurried out. It took me a good 10 minutes to reach the library where we always met up, God I was so unfit. A hooded figure and a whoosh of long hair pushed past me nearly knocking me over. I swear I knew that hoodie, it looked like one of Phil's... I called after but the person rounded a corner, obviously they didn't want to stop and chat.

As I turned back around, something stopped me dead in my tracks, and drop my milkshake. Phil was lying on the ground outside the library, but it was more like just a bloody mess on the floor. In that moment, my whole world just came crashing down around me, and I collapsed down next to him. My mind went blank, I didn't know what was happening, I had lost all awareness of my surroundings, all I could do was sit and cry, my body shaking from the tears.


	3. Chapter 3: Emptiness

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Before I knew it I was sat with two strangers in the hospital waiting room, but I'm not aware of my surroundings... All I can feel is emptiness, everything happened so quickly and Phil has gone so fast. I can't understand it, I was only speaking to him on the phone what, half an hour ago? The stupid nurse won't tell me what's happening, and whenever I ask if Phil's okay I'm either ignored or told "it's hard to tell right now".

I'm with the two girls that found us, and we're just sat in silence. They tried to comfort me when we first got here, but I just snapped I guess. I feel bad, after all, if it weren't for them I'd probably stil be lying on the ground next to Phil as his life-blood drained away, like the pathetic mess I am. But my conscience isn't exactly at the top of my priorities at the moment.

I jumped when the girl with the short hair spoke.

"Dan- me, me and Kate, we watch your videos..."

Oh great. Some fangirls. Usually I get excited to meet our fans, but I am really not in the mood.

"... and Phil's too, and we know that Phil can make it. We know how strong he is, we've watched you guys for years! There's no way in Hell he'd go down without a fight. Don't give up hope Dan."

I felt silly now. Of course they weren't going to dance about and ask for pictures, what was I thinking? I found a new comfort in the fact that they were fans, it made me feel less... alone. I should probably take this chance to thank them, but as I opened my mouth to speak, I was interrupted as a doctor came out of Phil's room.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

Dan leaped up to greet the doctor for about the hundredth time in the past hour.

"How's Phil? Can I see him yet? Please just let me see Phil!"

The desperation in his voice was resonant.

"Yes, you can go in and see him now, but just let me explain a few things first so you don't get a shock when you first see him. Phil is still unconscious, he has fallen into a coma. At some points he may be able to hear you, so if you talk make sure that it is comforting, and if you can think of anything you could say to grab his attention enough to make him wake up, please mention it. Just remember though- we don't want to panic him or scare him, because that might send his body into shock..."

Never mind Phil, I was getting worried that Dan's body was going to go into shock. I glanced at Ellie only to give her a worried look, but realised she was looking down at her knees, her back shaking, tears tip-toeing their way silently down her face. My body filled with fear, I'd never seen her like this, she's always been the strong one... This was getting too much to handle now, I just want everything to go away.

But it wasn't going to go away, there was nothing I could do to change this. I felt the responsibility fall to me, I realised that maybe this once, I have to be the strong one, and so even Ellie looked surprised as I marched straight up to her, shook her by the shoulders and told her that she needed to stay positive, not only for me but for Dan and Phil too. I knew now, we couldn't leave now, we couldn't walk away, we were going to stay right where we are and we were going to get Phil better.

We visited Phil everyday for the next week, it was the summer holidays, so we didn't have college. We stayed for a few hours each day, but then were always shooed out by the doctors. Not Dan though. The only time he ever left Phil's bed-side was to go to the toilet, he slept in a chair next to his bed at night. For some reason, none of Phil's carers argued. Maybe it was because they could sense how lost he was without Phil, or maybe they just wanted to keep an eye on Dan too, I can't begin to imagine how he'd be if he was back at his and Phil's flat alone. Phil didn't make any progress in waking up either way.

He got other visitors too, usually his family and friends. One day his girlfriend came in. Her name was Maia, pronounced my-ah, she got annoyed when we said it wrong. I didn't like her at all, she just seemed... fake. Something about her made me not want to trust her, I just couldn't put my finger on it. She just seemed so distraught about Phil, and I know that they were in a relationship, but she was so over the top about it. The whole time she was with us, she just wailed melodramatically, crying about her "Little Lion". I don't know what Phil saw in her.

Anyway, the police came on the day she was here. They kept on asking me and Ellie questions, it was almost like they thought that it was our fault Phil was like this. Turns out, they did. They'd been examining Phil, and this wasn't an accident.

He hadn't fallen over, he'd been attacked.


	4. Chapter 4: Losing a Friend

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

"So you're sure you didn't see anybody else nearby when you found Phil?"

I shook my head at the police officer.

"No, there was only Dan..."

Oh shit. Now I'm making it sound like it was Dan who attacked Phil, and anyone could see that he would never even hurt a fly, never mind his best friend, I just hope the police could too. I hate them, they always make me feel so nervous when they're around, even though I've done nothing wrong, which makes me seem all the more shifty and suspicious...

"Okay. Thank you Eleanor, that's all we need to ask you for today."

I walked back into Phil's room. He still didn't seem to be getting better, I don't even think he's moved once since he got here, apart from when the doctors and nurses have been taking tests. Dan always made sure he looked good though... He knew how Phil would fiddle to make sure his hair was perfect in his videos, so every time the nurses left his bed, Dan would carefully put Phil's hair back in place for him.

I sat myself down in the chair in-between Dan and Kate, and we chatted about nothing for a while. Dan always tried to include Phil in the conversation, I don't know, maybe Phil could hear some of it, so me and Kate always went along with it and chatted with Phil too. I was just about to get up again to grab us all some lunch when another of Phil's nurses came in.

"Is it okay if I talk to Dan by himself? I need to discuss a few things regarding Phil's progress..."

I felt Dan's body stiffen beside me, and I could almost hear his heart beating. It didn't look good by the way the nurse spoke. We had all gotten quite close since Phil first came here, seems as we'd been spending every day together, so I guess I wasn't surprised when I felt Dan's hand slip into mine. He squeezed tight as he said "Whatever you need to say, you can say it with Kate and Ellie here too."

"Well, if you're sure. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to make some tough decisions soon, if Phil doesn't make any progress. You must understand, we aren't going to be able to keep him here forever, it wouldn't be fair on Phil or even the other patients who also need our help and attention. Unfortunately, none of Phil's closest family are around anymore, so you are going to need to decide on a few things. I'm not saying you have to now, but I'm just preparing you for in case Phil hasn't woke up."

She didn't need to say it, we all knew what she meant. She was going to make Dan decide when to turn off the machines that are keeping Phil alive. She was going to make Dan do something that no person could ever even imagine having to do. We needed Phil to wake up now more than ever, because to be honest I don't think Dan could cope, I mean, how could you live with yourself knowing that you are the one who decided upon someone's death? That maybe if you had left it a day longer they might have woken up?

Kate mumbled something about going to get us tea, and left the room. I just wanted to follow her and never come back to this dreaded nightmare of a place again, but I knew I had to stay, for Dan's sake.

I looked up at him. He was already looking at me, his eyes were slowly spilling tears.

"What am I going to do?"

His whisper haunted me.

"We are going to stay right here with Phil, and we're going to wait until he wakes up. I know that he will, he can probably hear us now, you know what he's like, he's probably just procrastinating. 'I'll wake up after I'm finished listening to this conversation', that's what he'll be thinking. And soon he will, and when he does, we will throw him the biggest party ever, so that he won't even dare to go to sleep."

"But, what if he doesn't wake up soon Ellie? You heard what the nurse said, she's going to make me choose!"

I grabbed his other hand, and squeezed hard.

"He will wake up Dan. I promise he will. Please, just don't give up h-"

Before I could finish the sentence, Dan leaned in and kissed me. I'd kissed people before, but nothing was ever like this. This was filled with so much emotion, it was the saddest but happiest moment of my life, it made everything electrifying but calm, everything seemed to be happening all at once, and I didn't want it to stop. It guided me to comfort in this horrifying situation that we were all caught up in, and I hoped it would never end. But it did.

"Ellie?"

Kate stood in the doorway for a moment, in a pool that was slowly expanding from where she had dropped the tea. And then, her footsteps echoed down the hallway as she ran away.


	5. Chapter 5: Open Your Eyes

**Kate's P.O.V.**

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it with Ellie and Kate here too."

It was amazing how close we'd all gotten in such a short space of time, I guess bad times bring people together. I wanted to grab Dan's hand and comfort him, but I realise Ellie had already beaten me to it. I felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of Dan holding Ellie's hand, and I realised it wasn't that someone else got to hold hands with my Internet hero, but that someone else got to hold hands with my best friend Ellie. I quickly brushed it off, ashamed at myself for thinking this way, I mean she was only comforting him, right? It's not like she _like_ likedhim. She's known me way longer anyway, we have history.

I could barely bring myself to listen to what the nurse had to say, because every time I tuned in to what they were saying about Phil and how he wasn't getting better, it made me feel like I was going to throw up, it hurt so much. But this time, it was much worse. I could barely keep myself from running out of the room while she was talking, and when she was done, I made up some excuse that I was going to get us all tea.

I walked down the corridor and out into the fresh air. It had finally sunken in; Phil might actually die. The thought made me shiver, I can't think like that! How can we expect him to be okay if we can't even have faith in him? I took some deep breaths and then made my way back towards Phil's room.

Then I remembered the tea, I said I'd get us all some. I grabbed three of those paper cups of tea from the cafe by the waiting room and then carried on towards Phil's room. I could hear Ellie and Dan talking as I got nearer, she always knew what to say. I'm kind of glad I left, I know that she would be a much better help at getting through to Dan than I would be.

And that's when I saw them. Oh, Ellie had gotten through to Dan alright. I dropped my tea, it burnt my hands as it fell down but I didn't care. All I could say was

"Ellie?"

My voice broke as I said her name, God I sounded so pathetic. Ellie and Dan's lips tore apart from eachother's at the speed of a lightning bolt, but it didn't matter, I had already seen them. I fled, I didn't want them to see me crying. As I ran down the hallway I suddenly felt so alone, like I had been left out. I felt stupid, as if I actually thought that Ellie could have liked me? Of course not, why would she? I'm just worthless.

I barely noticed as I rushed past and nearly knocked someone over. She turned around and practically spat her words when she spoke, like I was dirt off the bottom of her shoe.

"Watch it, Kate. Don't want you causing any more casualties now do we?"

It was Maia.

"What?"

"You heard me? I don't want you going anywhere near Phil. As if you dare to show your face here after what you did to him! Don't even try to deny it, you were right there when they found him."

Oh my God. She thinks it was me who attacked him! That must be why the police were asking me so many questions... As if this day could get any worse?

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

"Dan, I've gotta go after her..."

"Oh my God Ellie, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Dan, honestly it's fine."

I got up to go and find Kate. I was just looking down the hallway when I bumped into Phil's girlfriend.

"Oh, hey uhm, May-ah"

Bloody Hell, if looks could kill I would have been dead five years ago. You'd think I'd massively insulted her or something.

"It's _Maia._ My-ah!"

"Oh, sorry. Look I'm in a bit of a hurry, have you seen Kate? She just ran out..."

She shook her head and pushed past me. Since that day I first met her she has shown me absolutely no reason to like her at all. I carried on looking around the hospital for Kate, I couldn't find her anywhere. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Maia said she saw Kate heading up to the roof. Dan x_

Sure enough, when I got to the roof terrace at the top of the hospital, Kate was sat on one of the benches, hidden behind some of the plants they had placed around. I sat down next to her on the bench, and we didn't say anything for a while. Finally, she broke the silence.

"How did you find me?"

"Maia saw you going up to the terrace..."

"_That bitch" _she muttered under her breath.

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it, I knew it was inappropriate, but usually Kate would have laughed too, she's never angry at you for long. Apparently it was different today though. I don't know if it was because of everything that's happened with Phil, especially today, or if she's just angry at me for kissing Dan or... I don't know. I was all muddled, I didn't know how to feel. I liked Dan, but for some reason I don't think I could bare it if it was the other way round and Kate was with someone else.

I knew I shouldn't have laughed, I thought she would have joined in, but instead she just got up and left me, she left me sat by myself on the terrace in the cold.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicious Minds

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I didn't sleep a wink that night. At about 4am I gave up trying and got out of bed. I threw on some clothes and went out into the cold night air. I loved the night time, it was so much easier than the day. It was the one time when everyone else was gone to sleep so I could just wander by myself and be alone.

I walked down towards the library where we first found Phil. So much had happened in just over a week, I hadn't had chance to just walk around and think about everything that's going on... Maybe I shouldn't have stormed off from Ellie up on the roof, but I just couldn't bare to stay in her presence, knowing that I didn't mean as much to her as I thought.

I sat on the pavement for a while, not noticing time passing, I might have stayed there all night if it weren't for my phone ringing. Underneath the clock that read "7am" flashed the words

_Unknown number_

I pressed the green button.

"Kate?"

I didn't say anything.

"Kate where are you? I just came round to your house to see if you were okay after last night, but your mum said that she didn't know where you were..."

I still didn't respond. I didn't really know what to say to Ellie anymore, every time she spoke it just ached inside me.

"Kate? Are you okay? What's happened?"

"Nothing, I just went out for a walk."

"Well, come to the hospital quick! Something's happened with Phil! I've gotta go!"

"Wait, what? Ellie? ELLIE!"

She'd hung up. What had happened?! I couldn't tell if it was good or bad by the way she spoke, my heart was racing. I sprinted to the hospital, and was just rushing up to the room when I was stopped by a doctor.

"You can't go in there now."

"Why not? What's happened? Where's Dan?"

"He's inside with Phil. We think Phil might be waking up, so we don't want to crowd him. Only two people in at a time for the moment, and I'm afraid Maia and Dan get first priority. Speaking of Maia, where is she? Dan said he had contacted her. Maybe one of you two would like to ring her?"

I turned around to Ellie who was sat in the waiting room. I was still angry with her but I knew that Maia would probably not even answer the phone if I rang her. Ellie took out her iPhone, dialled and brought it to her ear.

"Hey Maia, where are you? Phil's about to wake up... Wait what? What do you mean you're busy, what could be more important than this? ... You're right I don't understand... Hello? Maia? She hung up on me!"

"What did she say?" I could feel my face burning, rage slowly building up...

"She said she had to work."

What? She only has a Saturday job at a small cafe, surely they'd let her leave for this... No, something was not right here. Ellie was obviously just as angry as me, and so we decided we would go to the cafe and find out what was really going on...

We were nearly there, and we probably would have walked straight past her if it wasn't for the bright pink suitcase she was sat on.


	7. Chapter 7: Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Kate's P.O.V.**

"Well where the Hell do you think you're going?"

I couldn't understand it, Maia who was Phil's girlfriend, all lovey-dovey and obsessed about him and so distraught about her precious Phil in hospital was now sat on her suitcase when he was waking up from the coma that we all thought had killed him.

"I was um, going to stay at a friend's for a bit, um I"

"But Phil's waking up RIGHT NOW and you're just going off to a friend's? Is this a fucking joke?"

Wow I was so close to exploding.

"Oh yeah haha, must have slipped my mind, I totally like forgot, ha"

"Well come on then! Are you coming or what?" shouted Ellie, who looked like she was going to slap her across the face at any moment.

"I um, uh-"

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that Phil was waking up and would probably want to see her seems as they were together, so I grabbed her arm and started pulling her away so we could get back to the hospital.

"Ew get off me freak! What are you doing?"

"We're taking you TO PHIL!"

I don't know why, but Maia seemed to have more respect for Ellie, and didn't seem brave enough to call her the things she called me or accuse her of the things she accused me of.

"Okay, just, let me grab my suitca-"

Then, Ellie did slap her across the face. Hard. And that sure as Hell shut her up. She followed behind me and Ellie, not saying a word all of the way to the hospital. When we got there, we were greeted to Dan coming out of Phil's room with the biggest smile I had ever seen spread across his face, that left a dimple on his left cheek. I hadn't seen him smile like that since before Phil's attack, and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Phil's woken up - I was just coming out to see where you guys had gotten to! He's dying to see everybody..."

The doctor gave us a nod of approval, indicating that Phil was awake enough now for us all to go inside and say hello. I was kind of starting to fan-girl inside, I mean I know I'd been sat at his bedside for the past like 2 weeks but it was like he wasn't really _there_. But now I'd get to meet him properly, and I felt nervous all of a sudden.

As I was just going back through the doorway behind Dan into Phil's room, I realised that Maia was no longer following us. I grabbed onto her arm for the second time today, to stop her from turning around, and asked her where she was going.

"I just, don't really think I'm ready to see him yet... it's all a bit overwhelming to be honest and I don't feel very well. I might just..."

Her voice trailed off but I didn't let go. All I could do was just look at her in disgust. Was she for real?

"You should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking of abandoning Phil now."

Her head dropped and she looked at her feet, then reluctantly followed us into the room. Phil was slightly sat up in his bed, he was still really pale, but he was smiling of course.

"Look, this is Kate and Ellie who I was telling you about - they're the ones who helped you." beamed Dan.

Phil looked at us and smiled even wider.

"Hey. I should probably say thanks, you know for kind of saving my life."

His voice was quiet and weak, but it was him. He moved his head slightly to look over my shoulder, but his eyes widened as they met Maia's.

"Hi Phil."

"Get her out of here right now."

Phil flinched when Dan touched his shoulder, so he put his hand back down again.

"What? Phil, it's Maia!"

"Dan please get her out right now."

His voice was panicked and his breaths were short and fast. The beeping coming from the machine that he was hooked up to quickened, the zig-zag lines on the monitor increasing in frequency.

"Please Dan!"

Everything was quickly turning into a chaotic frenzy of alarm and confusion, the beeping coaxed the doctors back to Phil's bedside and we felt unwanted hands pushing us out of the room, blocking Phil from sight once more.


	8. Epilogue

As said in a great play called Medea, whether a story has a happy ending or not depends on where it ends. Maybe if this story had ended when Kate walked into the hospital, when Dan finally had his best friend back, Maia had her boyfriend back, and Kate and Ellie were friends again with the opportunity for something more within their grasp, then there could have been a happy ending. Maybe this story still does have a happy ending.

But this story does not end there.

The police proceeded to question Maia after the suspicion was aroused when Phil woke up that day. Maia finally pleaded guilty to attacking Phil. Everything made sense now, the suitcase - she was trying to flee, her reluctance to see Phil when he was waking up, because she knew that once he was awake he would be able to tell the police everything. Even moments before Dan found Phil on that awful day at the library, when he was nearly knocked over by the figure in a familiar hoodie, no wonder she didn't want to stop and chat.

Kate, Ellie and Dan sat in the waiting room after they had been taken away from Phil. The light that had returned to Dan's eyes that day was fading by the hour: each hour containing less hope for Phil when the doctors came out with no news.

They sat there all night, and through most of the next day, until about 10:16pm. Perhaps what happened next should have been left out of the story, perhaps because the reader is looking for their happy ending, but perhaps there is still hope yet of a happy ending.

Dan was sat with his head in his hands, he hadn't really moved much from that position all evening, and Kate's head was resting on Ellie's shoulder, both girls each grasping a paper cup filled with luke-warm tea that tasted of dishwater. The nurse came out of Phil's room, and sat down across the table from the three. Her voice was calming and comforting, but nothing could heal the pain of the words that wounded them;

"I'm afraid Phil passed away about 10 minutes ago."

They think it was the stress. He shouldn't have had that kind of stress after just waking up from a coma. He wasn't ready. They tried everything they could, there was nothing more they could do, etcetera.

And just like that, everything was finished, everything they had been going through since the library was over, and Dan, Kate and Ellie went home.

Maybe that's the end of their story, or maybe there's just nothing more to tell, maybe Writer doesn't know yet. But there will never not be hope, for there is always hope of a happy ending. The pages have not been written, but that does not mean that's the end of the story. So never dismiss a book when you have not yet seen the future, we always have the chance that we can still be happy.


End file.
